Everyone goes to school except hobos
by saltandvinegarchips
Summary: This is a Naruto High School Story. This is filled. with lots of laughter, and a bunch of other things. I really suggest you read this, cause i've read this like so much times and it still makes me laugh !
1. Opening

WARNING OOC

WARNING OOC&OC

**Title**: Everyone goes to High School Except Hobos

**Anime**: Naruto

**Story line creators**: Marilen (she makes most of the comedy/random maker), (Melissa  the person who gets mad at us cause we're so stupid and random.), Tricia (me, the typer of the story also makes some of the storyline and a little comedy/random parts)

**Summary**: The reason we made the title like that cause Marilen doesn't like hobos and were in high school. Also we couldn't think of a title and at this moment 8/24/07 at 3:30pm in the car going to Marilen's house to drop her off from school. And we wanted to give Naruto a break cause he's always the main character. The Storyline is basically like all fanfics and yeah everyone in Naruto goes to high school. So yeah enjoy the story! oh also we're like going to make a chapter or something like that every after school, so it might be based on experience.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One: First Day, Class Choices

**Chapter One:** **First Day, Class Choices**

"I WANT TO BE IN ALL THE CLASSES WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed.

In the distance there was a crack.

A Female with light lavender eyes, and purple hair, a fiery aura surrounded her.

"Uhm Hinata what's wrong with you?" Kiba asked.

"Ohh Uhh I was .. just uhh.." Hinata stuttered.

Then Hinata laughs historically and runs away leaving Kiba confused.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! I don't want to be with you! I want to be with hee hee hee.. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood there brooding silently in a dark corner, but inside there was a slight interest of monkeys dancing. chuckle chuckle

"BUT SAKURA CHAN!—" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut Up Naruto!" Sakura shouted back.

"BUT!"

"WELCOME" interrupts this man of a beast, with dark chunky manly locks of black hair, shaped like a bowl, a bowl in which you eat fruit out of or possibly cereal.

This sentence was made to be said seriously and not laughable.

"Everyone you will now choose your classes!" Gai-sensei said, yes Gai-sensei is the guy above that we described.

So then everyone went to the table where you pick your classes.

"So umm Tenten what classes are you uhh going to pick?" Neji asked with a pink face.

"Neji I'm going to pick the ehh same classes that you will pick cause aren't we always a team?" Tenten said blushing equally as Neji except a little more because she's a girl.

Shino then walked past by the oblivious couple smelling the sent of a certain someone's hair, who kind of looks like batman, hint hint, It starts with an K and ends with and O, who is it I don't know! wink wink

Kankuro and Temari walked past the freshman classes' table leaving Gaara behind because they felt to cool for him but they still felt afraid of his dark black eyeliner, and tattoo that says love, but they knew it really meant I love momma, because they knew he was such a mommas boy.

Also Gaara is a emo punk rocker dude, with HOT HOT skinny skinny tight jeans that's show off every curve of his LOL just kidding. And instead of his sand goard thingy mabooben it is a guitar case with sand inside, with a little Kangaroo plushy beary and one of those blah de blah de blah de blah cactuses.

They have all recently moved from VERY very Sandy, Australia.

Note if you're an idiot you think this exists you're weird. To Australian people: we love your accents and love your veggie mites.

Then there was screaming fan girls, because even though they were all preppy and love hip hop, r&b, slowjamz, rap, etc., they still loved that little punk rocker of a dude that so hot, even I love him, I'm just kidding about that I love him part.

Then Gaara walked his little Domyouji Strut walk (if you don't know Domyouji you should watch HANA YORI DANGO the drama!)

More Fan girls including this girl named Oscar Hernandez, a transsexual bisexual, from San Francisco. And he's so gay he's lesbian.

Note this is not insulting to anyone named Oscar Hernandez (except Oscar in this school), or transsexual, bisexual, gay, or lesbian people because he approved of us typing this because he wanted to be in the story.

Sasuke suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy but he brushed it off and continued brooding in the dark little corner still thinking of those sexy little monkeys doing their sexy little dance.

THESE ARE THE CLASES (finally) YO. (Marilen wanted me to put that)

Period One: Math class; Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Oscar, Endoh, and Shino. And the teacher is Asuma-sensei. (Because he seems boring)

Period Two: Art; Neji, Oscar, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, and Choji. And the student teacher is Sai.

Period Three: Physical Education (co-ed); Tenten, Oscar, Endoh, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Sasuke. And the teacher is Gai-sensei.

Period Four: English; Tenten, Oscar, Nalene, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba. And the teacher is Kakashi-sensei.

Period Five: French; Sakura, Tenten, Oscar, Naruto, Endoh, Shikamaru, and Hinata. And the teacher is Kurenai-sensei.

Period Six: Lunch; Everyone, The Cafeteria is (always) the Chef guy that works at Ichiraku Ramen place. (We just call him chef guy.)

Period Seven: Theater; Lunch Two; Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto

Period 8: Collaboration; EVERYONE

--

**Tricia: WOAH that took long!**

**Marilen: ehh uhmm I don't know what to say anymore, it's been two months since we started this and we didn't even finish… never mind blahh**

**Tricia: yesss that took very long! **

**Oscar: so did I die in the story yet? I am supposed to get shot!**

**Marilen: SHUT UP OSCAR! Go drink your piña coloda while walking through the rain.**

**Tricia: I didn't get that piña thing**

**Marilen: So lets make the next chapter now AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two: Period One: Math class aka Algebra

**Chapter Two:** **Period One: Math class aka Algebra**

"Hey everyone I am your new Algebra teacher starting today you would learn multiplication, division, fractions, and anything you can do with variables, math paper, pencils, linear equations, variables, I think I said variables already, penis…" Asuma says in a high pitch slowish voice that sounds like that one guy in "family guy™" who is old and has a crush on Chris Griffen.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Neji exclaimed.

"Huh?" Said Shikamaru lazily.

"I meant pencils" Asuma replied.

"YOU ALREADY SAID PENCILS!" Neji shouted somewhat uninterested, but he shouted loudly because he wanted to express his smartness through the loudness of his voice to impress Tenten who swooned at his voice.

"Is that so? Then I meant rulers, hee hee hee" Asuma replied

"Now class, lets begin with the lesson, all boys go into the closet especially you _Shikamaru_ and we would learn addition (he says as he wiggles his butt), subtraction (as he signals its hot in here by tugging on his collar), division (by putting his hands on his legs and wiggling them), and the unnecessarity of multiplication because 12. While we are in the closet having fun learning math, you girls stay here and read a book or something cause I don't really care about you… I mean stay in school" Then Asuma pushes all the boys towards the closet dumbfounded except Shikamaru who was screaming for help because he was smart and was always desired by old men until one day, a little kid named Sasuke Uchiha came into his life and snatched all his old men away from him, but once he thought about it he was like 'ew old people, I'm glad that Uchiha got them all because I am not into petophilizm'.

After two minutes the girls fell asleep and slept in for one hour and after the guys came out horrified and speechless, all trembling in fear, as if a wild beast had attacked them and shredded their skins, and then after Asuma came out smoking a pot of weed (don't do this at home or we'll slap your face) saying "Ohh Yeah…"

And then there was break.

"Hey guys what did you do in here?" Tenten said.

"We were looking at porn," Oscar said.

"What are you talking about we didn't do that?!" said someone in the back.

"Then what did you guys do?" Tenten asked

"We were uhh… take it away Shikamaru," said the same person who is in the back.

"Take what away?" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

Shikamaru

(A/N: We apologize for the "Shikamaru" thing, Oscar was sitting with us, while me and Marilen were writing the story, and Oscar had a really "American saying Japanese" accent. He said it like Sheeka meru)

--

**Tricia: UUHH were done**

**Marilen: We be done Tricia, we be done**

**Tricia: what?**

**Marilen: SHUT UP GAWD! Make a new chapter now! Ugh I need to blow my nose! TYPE THAT DOWN TYPE THAT DOWN, TYPE THAT DOWN! You have to put whatever I say! THIS IS A GAME! Blows nose**

**Tricia: … okay next period/chapter!**


End file.
